


Just A Little

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Overthinking, Peck on the Lips II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing sexual. or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night when i couldn't fall asleep. It was one of the first fics I wrote, and to be honest i hate it a little but since it's so short and meaningless i decided to post it anyway~
> 
> **Disclaimer: THIS IS A BUNCH OF LIES. I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will. I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

You know how it feels, after you score a goal, and you feel like you owe the world to the teammate who assisted it for you. This almost supernatural feeling, a connection you two are sharing, it’s like he knows exactly where you are without even looking up from the ball, it’s like he feels where you are. And you don’t let him down. You’re really there to catch it when it comes, right at your feet. And then you score it. And you wouldn’t have, if it wasn’t for David Villa.

The second the ball gets past Iker’s legs and into the net, he already runs to you, sohappy, he jumps right into your open, waiting arms, and you hug each other so tight, so goddamn happy, all this adrenaline… his strong scent of sweat mixed with deodorant, your jerseys are wet and sticky, and you swear you can feel his fucking heartbeat pounding over your own chest. You really dive into this intense feeling of euphoria until you feel eight more hands on you, trying to hug you as well. You’re sohappy and overwhelmed that you wonder how is it even possible to notice all those little things in just a few of seconds, how can you even hear your own thoughts with a crowd so loud.

You win the game. Two of the goals are yours. The third one belongs to Villa. After you take a shower, you spot him standing by his locker. You come to him, most of your teammates are done and already on their way to the bus, only Xavi is standing there a couple of meters away, looking for something in his locker. You don’t really mind.

“Hey, I just wanted to say… thank you.”

David suddenly brings his eyes down, placing his surprised gaze right on your shy face. “What are you talking about?” he smiles, confused.

“You know, this second goal, it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you, it’s like you always seem to know exactly where I am…” you say, not so sure of what to say anymore. You feel awkward and suddenly a little embarrassed, too.

Xavi is now gone to the showers.

“Oh, Leo… there’s nothing new about that, you know… when the ball was at my feet and I realized at some point that I can’t keep it there for much longer, I just knew you’re gonna be there to save me. And perhaps even score it…” he says with a charming smile. He brings his hand closer to your face, and runs his fingers on the side of your jaw. “And you did… of course you did.”

You just keep looking at each other for a second. Despite the fact that it all might seem as a really sexual and flirtatious moment, it really wasn’t. You know he’s married. You have a girlfriend yourself. You weren’t sexually interested in him, and neither was he.

It’s this feeling, this goddamn supernatural feeling that you have after scoring a goal together, it’s like you read each other’s minds. It’s a special feeling you can never have with your girlfriend, and he can never have this moment with his wife, he knows that too.

You’ve reached a point where just hugging on the pitch wasn't enough. Where a big smile and a high five, or even a kiss on the cheek wasn’t enough. All this happiness you feel, this connection… you had to somehow let it out, you couldn’t contain this feeling inside yourself any longer, and so you put your hand on his fingers that are still caressing your jaw, feeling the soft skin. You feel your other hand moving itself to the back of his neck, pulling his face closer. You close your eyes, you then realize that no man was ever so close to your face like that before.

“Just… thank you.” You say, and then you kiss him. Nothing sexual, of course.

You stay like this for a couple of seconds, not really sure what to do next. David pulls back a little, you feel his stare, heavy on your eyes, and so you open them. He seems surprised, not by his expression but mostly by the look his eyes give you, innocent eyes, seeking for an answer in yours.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, I just… didn’t know how to handle this feeling anymore… I felt like I need to do something. Anything…”

He stares a little bit longer and smiles. “Hey, it’s okay… we’ve all been there.” He says, and you think you see a playful wink coming from his left eye.

Suddenly you can feel the expression on your face slowly changes with realization. Your mind starts to think of all the people this might have happened to with David. Because really, when you think about it, David was the only one you had this feeling with, this strong feeling of happiness you felt you just had to do something about. No one else… and you feel a little jealous. Just a little…

In a sharp move, David grabs his bag from the bench, then leans to you again, looking straight into your eyes. “I truly love you, you know that?” he asks, as if already knowing the answer. He kisses you again, his lips soft and lovely. After a few seconds he pulls back again, and you wonder if he gets to notice your slightly shocked expression. He smiles again, messing your hair in a friendly, kind of brother-like gesture and walks away from the dressing room, leaving you alone to wonder.

You sit down, comprehending what just had happened. It was only a kiss on the lips, but you can still taste him, you can still feel his lips on yours. Suddenly you miss something that you didn’t even know existed a minute ago. You realize you really enjoyed this feeling, maybe a little more than you should have… but just a little.

You wanna feel it again. You think about his pink lips, his dark stubble, suddenly you feel your stomach shrink. ‘Shit,’ you think. ‘Maybe it really was sexual…’


End file.
